Le besoin de tes bras
by Kisa03
Summary: Ils étaient seuls. Seuls dans cet univers d'une blancheur impeccable, la blouse du professeur s'harmonisant à la perfection avec les murs. Les néons éclairaient faiblement au-dessus de leur tête, créant une atmosphère tamisée suffisante pour leur échange. L'illusion était vacillante, elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus. "Écoute, je sais que je t'avais promis de le faire mais..."


**Hello mes petits Tournegrain !**

**Une petite love story entre une jeune dresseuse insouciante et son professeur, ça vous dit ? Oui ? Bah c'est pas du tout cela qu'on va avoir aujourd'hui. En effet, ce qui à la base était censé être un Lacewoodshipping tout mignon est devenu quelque chose de... un peu moins joyeux. (Voilà ce que ça donne Kisa d'écrire sans suivre un fil rouge...). Vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire vaut quand même le coup d'être lue, du moins j'espère. Attention cependant, si vous êtes une personne très sensible, préparez la boîte de mouchoirs et un pot de crème glacée à côté. Juste au cas où.**

**Remerciements à Sam, professeur bienveillant qui a innocemment inspiré cette histoire, et à Chou, amie fidèle qui n'a cessé de m'encourager malgré elle dans son écriture.**

**N'oublions pas non plus de remercier Game Freak à qui appartient entièrement Pokémon, que ce soit l'univers et ses différents personnages.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Le besoin de tes bras**

La salle était plongée dans la presque pénombre. Par la fenêtre au store à moitié fermé, les ruelles de la capitale commençaient à s'obscurcirent, noyant peu à peu sous le silence de la nuit la rumeur lointaine des commerçants et des touristes. Laissant place aux cliquetis réguliers des tubes de culture sur l'agitateur et aux ronronnements capricieux de l'étuve. Des sons qui, en journée, lorsque l'agitation envahissait le laboratoire, passaient parfaitement inaperçus mais qui, au cœur de cette sombre quiétude, gagnaient en volume. À cette heure si tardive, l'intégralité du personnel avait en effet quitté l'établissement, coupant court aux bavardages et aux bips incessants des appareils. Seuls demeuraient les agents d'entretien au rez-de-chaussée et eux deux au troisième étage.

Ils étaient seuls. Seuls dans cet univers d'une blancheur impeccable, la blouse du professeur s'harmonisant à la perfection avec les murs sur lesquels couraient les tuyaux d'eau et de gaz. Les néons éclairaient faiblement au-dessus de leur tête, créant une atmosphère tamisée suffisante pour leur échange.

Bien que la climatisation était en route, soufflant doucement un air frais sur ses mèches blondes, elle avait chaud. Son corps tout entier semblait bouillir, rendant son épiderme plus ardent que le plumage de son Flambusard. Elle adorait cette sensation grisante, une sensation qui ne cessait de s'accroître à chaque fois qu'elle ancrait son regard céleste dans celui onyx de son aîné. Ils se tenaient face à face, elle perchée sur l'une des paillasses, lui installé sur un tabouret rotatif entre ses jambes, le visage levé vers le sien. Muets et immobiles, ils s'observaient simplement. Elle appréciait comme les lumières artificielles se reflétaient dans ses iris, créant des images intrigantes, fascinantes, lui donnant l'envie de s'y perdre davantage, qu'importent les risques encourus. Si les années passées avaient octroyé quelques rides au creux de ses paupières, elles n'avaient en rien entaché l'espièglerie qu'il lui avait offerte le jour de leur première rencontre, alors qu'il lui proposait de prendre dans son équipe l'un des trois starters de Kanto. Lentement, comme ayant peur de l'effrayer, elle leva une main pour attraper une mèche grisonnante tombant sur son front et la replacer derrière son oreille. Elle savoura au passage le toucher rugueux de sa barbe naissante sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Au vu de cette dernière, et des cernes violâtres qui soulignaient ses yeux, il devait encore passer ses journées, et peut-être même ses nuits, à travailler sur de nouveaux travaux. Il était un mordu de travail, elle le savait. Malgré cela, malgré son emploi du temps chargé, il avait pourtant réussi à lui accorder un peu de son temps. Tenant promesse.

La froideur du verre lui mordait les jambes laissées en partie nues par ses bas. Pourtant, la raison du frisson qui remonta soudainement le long de sa colonne vertébrale fut tout autre. Elle sentit en effet son pouce caresser le haut de sa cuisse dans un geste distrait. Son cœur s'affola subitement dans sa cage thoracique, décorant ses joues de quelques Rafflésia. Lorsqu'il bougea de nouveau, ce fut pour resserrer l'emprise de sa seconde main autour de sa taille, brûlant sa peau au travers de son chemisier. Elle tâchait de se concentrer sur ses différents sens, intégrant dans son esprit le toucher de ces doigts trop grands, le gris de ces iris trop foncé, les traits de ce visage trop adulte. Elle tâchait d'ignorer les effluves d'éthanol et d'antibactérien qui persistaient, se concentrant sur ce parfum factice qui emplissait ses souvenirs, mélange d'aventures et de nuits passées à la belle étoile.

L'illusion était vacillante, elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou du scientifique, elle s'avança sur le devant de la paillasse, ne laissant que le bord de son fessier en contact avec le verre. Aussitôt, les bras du professeur vinrent raffermir leur étreinte autour de sa taille, la soutenant à moitié dans le vide. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec les mèches folles dans son cou. Lui continuait de l'observer, demeurant simple spectateur de cette demande silencieuse. Il avait promis après tout. Pourtant, l'hésitation la stoppa un instant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle recréait ce portrait chimérique sur les traits d'une nouvelle toile. L'ivresse l'emporta cependant, comme à chaque fois, le besoin finissant de réduire au silence la faible lucidité restante. Elle approcha son visage plus près, appréciant de sentir contre ses pommettes le souffle chaud et régulier de son partenaire. Leur nez se frôla timidement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, faisant disparaître la vision de ces iris insondables, remodelant dans son esprit la situation avec des éclats du passé. Elle avait besoin de sentir cette chaleur réconfortante, de se raccrocher à elle.

Seulement, alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres pour goûter son professeur, elle sentit la prise autour de sa taille la tirer brusquement vers l'arrière, l'éloignant de sa victuaille promise.

« Je ne peux pas, murmura ensuite une voix grave tandis que des mèches caressèrent ses lèvres. »

Rouvrant les paupières, elle l'interrogea du regard. La tête penchée vers l'avant, son front pressé contre ses genoux, il conserva momentanément ses pensées pour lui seul. Cependant, conscient de l'attention fixée sur lui, il finit par relever la tête, plongeant ses iris dans ceux de sa cadette. Un profond chagrin venait d'apparaître, faisant danser des ombres amorphes sur ses perles onyx, creusant son visage de nouvelles rides. Il semblait complètement abattu, lui qui pourtant conservait cet air neutre depuis son arrivée dans son bureau. Il avait simplement levé le nez de ses feuilles avant de congédier les membres de son équipe. Trop désireuse de recevoir enfin son dû, elle avait alors tâché d'ignorer la crispation de sa mâchoire et le ton monotone de sa voix lorsqu'il l'avait salué. Elle avait ignoré la rudesse de ses mouvements lorsqu'il l'avait amené jusqu'à cette paillasse, comme s'il avait été pressé d'en finir, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une obligation, avant de finalement se terrer dans un silence immobile, attendant que cela passe. Elle avait ignoré toutes ces choses, ne conservant que la chaleur de ce corps bien vivant et le gris de ce regard. Il avait promis !

« Je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons pas, répéta-t-il en lâchant ses hanches pour enrouler ses mains autour des poignets féminins, cherchant ainsi à rompre l'accolade. »

Aussitôt, elle sentit le rejet gifler violemment la délicate toile illusoire qu'elle avait tant peiné à mettre en place. Délicatement, il reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses, veillant cette fois-ci à ne pas caresser la peau découverte. Des mèches sombres lui tombaient sur le front, accentuant la gravité de ses traits et l'air pathétique qui ornait à présent son visage. De la pitié. Non, il ne pouvait pas... Peu à peu, ses iris s'écarquillèrent, sentant les mots du professeur arriver, devinant leur contenue.

« Cela n'arrangera rien Serena. »

Refusant de les entendre. Brusquement, elle retira ses poignets de l'emprise masculine, le foudroyant d'un regard déjà empli de larmes. Des larmes non pas causées par le rejet qu'elle était en train de vivre. Des larmes de colère, des larmes qui lui brûlaient les joues et broyaient ses entrailles. Soupirant, l'illustre scientifique poursuivit d'une voix de plus en plus marquée par ce sentiment qu'elle refusait d'affronter :

« Écoute, je sais que je t'avais promis de le faire mais... Mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux te le faire oublier. »

C'en était assez, elle ne voulait, ne pouvait en entendre davantage. Pourtant, son corps tout entier refusait de lui obéir, de descendre de cette table pour s'éloigner le plus possible des paroles grotesques de cet homme, de ce menteur qu'elle avait cru de son côté. Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur, un sourire triste, désolé. Un sourire que bon nombre de personne lui avait déjà offert ces dernières années. Un sourire qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Un sourire sur lequel vint se superposer celui malicieux de son ancien compagnon de voyage, de son rival entêté, de son ami précieux. Un sourire qu'elle avait envie de saisir entre ses paupières pour le conserver éternellement gravé dans sa mémoire. Un sourire qui, tantôt la provoquait en duel, tantôt s'assurait de son état.

« Idiote, rit la voix de cette personne dans son esprit tandis qu'une main vint caresser sa joue pour sécher les larmes qui continuaient d'y ruisseler en cascade. »

Et, un court laps de temps, elle retrouva aussi le sourire, se remémorant. Cependant, cette main était beaucoup trop grande pour lui appartenir, constat qui l'arracha cruellement de cette réalité factice pour la ramener dans le silence du laboratoire, face à cet homme aux paroles compatissantes. Face à cet homme qu'elle avait cru capable de l'aider.

Un sourire qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de contempler. Un sourire arraché à jamais...

« Je suis navrée Serena, mais il ne reviendra pas. »

Ceux furent les mots de trop. Arrachant de sa joue cette main étrangère, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et se précipita vers la sortie, ignorant les appels du professeur qui se leva de son tabouret. Elle attrapa au passage son sac posé sur une commode et, sans se soucier du cadre photo qui chavira sous le coup, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes de celui-ci se refermèrent sur le dos de la dresseuse, le bruit du verre se brisant sur le carrelage résonna dans le laboratoire, tel le cœur fragile de l'adolescente.

Le professeur resta longuement immobile, ainsi debout, la main posée sur la paillasse, là où persistait encore la chaleur corporelle de la demoiselle, le regard fixé sur les portes de l'appareil. Espérant sans doute voir ces dernières se rouvrir pour laisser réapparaître la tête blonde de son ancienne protégée, un sourire radieux ayant chassé son chagrin. Un chagrin qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître malgré ce qu'elle pouvait laisser paraître. Un chagrin qui la consumait petit à petit de l'intérieur, au point de la mener jusque dans les bras de son professeur pour la faire oublier. Oublier cet événement cruel, cette injustice qu'elle ne parvenait pas à accepter, qu'elle refusait d'accepter. Oublier ce cauchemar pourtant bien réel pour se noyer dans ce désir onirique où demeurait cette silhouette fauchée trop tôt...

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il baissa son regard en direction du cadre. S'accroupissant, il le récupéra précautionneusement, faisant attention de ne pas se couper sur les débris de verre. Lorsqu'il le retourna, la photo lui renvoya le portrait de deux adolescents baignés par les illuminations de la tour Prismatique. Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à l'objectif, trop occupés à se chamailler entre eux. La bouche ouverte, comme pour laisser entendre ses complaintes, la jeune fille replaçait sur ses mèches blondes son canotier ébène tandis que son compagnon, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur le sommet du chapeau, semblait se moquer d'elle, riant des lèvres et des yeux. Une moue attendrie étira les traits du professeur tandis qu'il caressa la surface photographique de ses doigts. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Le printemps venait à peine d'éclore et un vent violent soufflait sur la capitale, balayant tout sur son passage, y compris le chapeau de la dresseuse qui s'était aussitôt mise à le courser, entraînant toute la bande, y compris lui, dans une course-poursuite dans les ruelles d'Illumis. Leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'au pied de la splendide arène. Là, le jeune homme était parvenu à rattraper le vêtement tant convoité avant elle. Puis, se moquant ouvertement de ses cheveux en pagaille avant de finalement le reposer sur son crâne.

Oui, il se souvenait encore de cette course folle, de son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, des regards intrigués des passants en voyant un adulte et cinq enfants pourchasser un canotier, des cris suppliants de la dresseuse et le rire franc de ce garçon, des rougeurs sur les joues féminines qu'avait parfaitement capturées l'objectif de l'appareil. Mais plus encore, il se souvenait des mots qui avaient suivi cette photo, une annonce qui avait pris de court même les amis proches du duo le plus imprévisible de Kalos. Ils avaient tous deux obtenu les huit badges d'arène de la région, défié et réduit au silence les plans de la team Flare. Et alors que le siège de la Ligue Pokémon n'attendait plus qu'eux, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de se lancer dans un défi, un énième défi depuis le début de leurs aventures ensemble, l'ultime défi qui avait pour but de déterminer qui des deux amis aurait le droit d'affronter en premier Dianthéa. Un défi qu'il avait d'abord cru n'être qu'une farce, avant de finalement se retrouver confronté à la détermination ardente de ses deux protégés. Un défi qu'il aurait dû craindre mais qui, poussé par sa curiosité de chercheur, l'avait amené à les encourager.

Retrouver les Pokémon légendaires éveillés par Lysandre et ses hommes. Xerneas pour elle, Yveltal pour lui.

Malheureusement, si Serena revint victorieuse de la forêt Immortelle, élégamment assise en amazone sur le dos du cervidé, jamais Kalem ne revint de son expédition. Et malgré les multiples expéditions menées pour tenter de le retrouver, jamais aucune trace du jeune homme ne fut retrouvée. Comme s'il s'était complètement évaporé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

La nouvelle fut difficile à accepter. Se sentant responsable de cet accident, le professeur s'était lui-même chargé d'annoncer la nouvelle aux parents du garçon. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris déchirants de sa pauvre mère qui pleura dans les bras de son mari jusqu'à perdre conscience, tout comme il pouvait encore sentir les coups de poing de Sannah contre son torse qui refusait de croire en ses mots. Mais tout ceci ne fut rien comparé à la réaction du nouveau Maître de Kalos qui, croyant à une énième farce de la part de son rival, avait attendu, des années durant, le retour de ce dernier, patiemment assise sur le marbre froid de la Ligue. Camouflant les larmes qu'elle se refusait de verser derrière des sourires mensongers. Cherchant dans l'ardeur des combats à noyer le silence pesant de ce quotidien, de cette vie sans lui qu'elle refusait d'accepter. Cherchant dans la chaleur des étreintes masculines à retrouver la sensation unique des bras de Kalem, dans les moindres iris gris le ciel orageux de son ami. Désireux de la sauvée de cet enfer dans lequel elle ne cessait de plonger jour après jour mais ne sachant quoi faire, il avait un temps essayé de la protéger, de la garder en vain confinée lorsqu'elle sentait le besoin de trouver une nouvelle toile sur laquelle reporter son besoin. Avant de finalement, à bout de force, lui proposer de devenir lui-même ce réceptacle. Lui faisant la promesse de devenir ces bras qui la réconforteraient, la soutiendraient.

Hélas, il n'avait pas pu tenir promesse. Car il n'était pas lui, car il ne pouvait pas souiller ainsi la mémoire de son défunt protégé. Car il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil, qu'elle finisse par accepter qu'il était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Que plus jamais Kalem ne pourrait la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

**Tidoum !**

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvez cette petite histoire mes Cabriolaine ?**

**Oui bon, je suis bien d'accord, on a connu plus joyeux comme histoire d'amour, mais je trouve qu'un peu de drame de temps en temps est rafraîchissant. Sachez qu'il y aura potentiellement une suite à ce récit. Serena traverse en effet ici deux étapes du deuil, à savoir le dénie et la colère. Je trouve qu'il serait intéressant de pousser cela plus loin et de traiter au travers de ses yeux les trois étapes restantes. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà ma petite idée... Mais, tant qu'elle ne sera pas sortie, considérez cette dernière phrase comme le point final de cette histoire.**

**Un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous joindre à moi le temps de cette lecture. ******Sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous :3****

****Chu ~****


End file.
